wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Eaving
Eaving Elu'an Dawnsong is a young blood elf from the ancient Silvermoon City. She is a former Blood Knight. Background Early Training and Travels Eaving was a high-elven paladin, two years into her training when Silvermoon was razed and the Sunwell was tainted by Arthas Menethil. Surving the slaughter, she was one of only a few surviving initiates who had their training cut short by these catastrophic events. Eventually, after the ascension of Kael'thas Sunstrider and the formation of the blood elves, the naaru M'uru was captured and the Blood Knights were formed, and Eaving was once again able to learn the arts of the Paladin. However, Eaving was orginally drawn to the paladin arts chiefly because of the way Paladins sought to become one with the Light, rather than outright control it. When it became apparent that the Blood Knights derived their control of the Light by harnessing M'uru's energies by force, Eaving left the Blood Knights, disgusted. Determined not to lose faith in the Light, however, turning her back on the Blood Elves did not mean that she turned her back on her studies. She travelled, dangerously, to Stormwind. Keeping abreast of world politics at the time, she knew that she would not be welcomed in Stormwind, so she cloaked herself heavily. However, this did not fool the agents of SI:7, one of which, Jasper Fel, managed to capture Eaving before she entered the Cathedral Square. It was Mathias Shaw who eventually ordered Eaving to be imprisoned in the Stormwind Stockades. Stormwind Stockades In her time at the Stockades, Eaving was verbally attacked relentlessy. Being the only female in the prison complex, she was harrassed frequently by the prisoners who sought to use her for sex. During the now infamous riot that saw the Stockades descend in to chaos, led by Basil Thredd, a prisoner took advantage of the chaos to physically attack Eaving. A nearby soldier was slain by two rioters during the sexual assault - seeing an opportunity despite the pain she was subjected to, Eaving painfully reached over to grab the fallen soldier's sword, and slew her attacker. Fighting through the confusion, Eaving managed to escape. Taking pity on the young elf, Warden Thelwater took her in to protective custody. Her actions indirectly led to the safe escape from the Stockades of four soldiers, who followed Eaving as she cut down prisoners in a vengeful wrath. The testimony of these soldiers, and the sympathy of Thelwater, led Mathias Shaw to request an audience with the young paladin. Eaving was finally able to talk rationally with the head of SI:7, and explained to him her reasons for coming to Stormwind in the first place - to train with the paladins there. Despite faction allegience, Shaw was sickened by what had happened to Eaving in the prison and felt personally responsible. He therefore took it upon himself to ask Lord Grayson Shadowbreaker to train Eaving in the ways of the Light, highlighting Eaving's wish to be one with the Light rather than control it. Grayson agreed, and Shaw initiated a plan to pass Eaving off as a high elf - a tactic made possible because Eaving's tenuous ties to the Light had not yet discoloured her eyes to the tainted fel-green that other blood elves had since succumed to. The reason for Shaw's plan was simple enough - if word got out that Eaving was one of the 'treacherous' blood elves, she would be lynched by the common folk of the city immediately. Shaw wanted Eaving to train for two reasons: first, he felt protective of her after her rape; second, he saw in Eaving a chance to bring the elves back into the Alliance, hoping that if one could return to the Light, then more could do the same. Training in Stormwind Eaving stayed in Stormwind for three years, during which time she learnt well in the arts of combat and the Light. Though she tried as hard as she could, she could never wield the Light as effectively as Shadowbreaker could. The paladin trainer explained that the reason could be the corruption of the Sunwell, even this far from the font of power itself. Having spent some time, no matter how brief in the scheme of things, in close proximity to the Sunwell, Eaving may have been affected by the corrupt energies, even slightly - therefore, sensing the taint, the Light did not reveal itself to Eaving in its full glory. Eaving completeted her training but remained frustrated at her lack of affinity with the Light. She resolved to find an answer to the Sunwell's corruption, no matter the cost. She left Stormwind, fully trained and battle-ready, but also with a new and deep understanding of human culture and how it operated. She also left respecting the human paladins and the way they wielded the Light, and hoped to teach her fellow blood elves the lessons she had learned. Return to Silvermoon City Blood Knight Drama Upon her return to Silvermoon City, Eaving was at first shunned by the Blood Knights, who remembered her exit from their ranks and refused to forgive her indescretion. However, Lady Liadrin, after Kael'thas Sunstrider's abduction of M'uru from the Sunwell, spoke personally to A'dal, who welcomed the Blood Knights as a critical force in the fight against Kael'thas and Illidan Stormrage. Following Liadrin's pledge to help the naaru, Eaving was once again offered a place within the Blood Knights. However, Eaving decided that fickle politics could not and should not play a role in the Blood Knight order, and ended up refusing the offer. Though dissapointed, the Blood Knights are generally accepting of Eaving should she appear among them for any reason, be it the occasional training session or a metting. However, some Blood Knights openly disapprove of Eaving's close affiliation with the humans of Stormwind, seeing her as a traitor as potential security threat. For her part, Eaving at most times keeps a respectful distance on Blood Knight affairs, and only even offers counsel when asked. Mathias Shaw's hopes that Eaving would be instrumental in bringing the blood elves back the Alliance would be in vain, as Eaving sympathised heavily with the blood elf need for vengeance. Eaving realised that though she respected the human paladins of Stormwind, she was still fiercly loyal to her fellow blood elves, and thus, to the larger Horde in general. Corruption Her extended stay in Silvermoon City, desperately avoiding politics, wrought an unwelcome change in Eaving. Though she tried to fight it, the corruption of the Sunwell eventually increased its hold on Eaving, turning her eyes the characteristic green of her fellow blood elves. In an effort to control her increasing addiction to magic, Eaving leart how to meditate and, uniquely among others in Silvermoon, meditated for three hours a day, two hours longer everyone else. In addition, Eaving shirked all energy draining abilities, believing them to be abhorent. These two factors contributed daily to staving off Eaving's potential addiction to fel energy. Deployment Eaving, finding herself without an order, worked freelance for a while before journeying to Northrend. Whilst there, she discovered and later joined the Argent Crusade, fighting for them against the Scourge with a will that saw her catapult though the ranks. Highlord Tirion Fording himself blessed the elf, giving her the title "Lightseeker" in the process. Eaving fought with distinction in the battle that saw the Argent Crusade gain entry into Icecrown via a breach in the mountains, which eventually led to the capture of Crusader's Pinnacle. Later, Eaving would fight with the Argent Crusade with incredible distinction, earning her the title of Argent Champion. Blood Knights and the New Order Having met before, in rather charged circumstances, Eaving's opinion of the paladin Aerather was a low one: he was clearly too impressed with himself, and seemed to want to intrude on every little aspect of Silvermoon life that wasn't to his exact liking, which Eaving reckoned to being typical of noble behaviour. Aerather for his part did not seem to take too kindly to Eaving's casual dismissal of him as anything more than just another blood elf. Recently Aerather established himself as the head of a new Blood Knight heirarchy. The means by which he did so are dubious at best, and in any case Eaving disapproves of the Blood Knights thinking any higher of themselves than is necessary. In order to take the Blood Knight order down a notch, and specifically wound the ego of Aerather, she kick-started a chain of events: pre-empting the male paladin's intentions after receiving a letter requesting her attendance at a Blood Knight meeting, Eaving went to Warfarer's Rest inn to find someone who would be willing to abuse the paladin, and she found just the troll for it, Jambiah. After getting the troll drunk, she proposed a spy mission to Jambiah on the meeting (Eaving herself planned to boycott the meeting), to which the troll warrior readily agreed. Eaving also asked Jambiah to attack Aerather, not to kill him, but simply to wound him sufficiently to curb Aerather's arrogance. However, Jambiah and hit comrades were cowed by Aerather Sunrender's political position, and refused to attack the arrogant paladin. Eaving now searches for someone else to take up the challenge of roughing up Aerather Sunrender. Future Goals Eaving hopes one day to return her people to the true way of the Light, a goal that seems more attainable now that the Sunwell has been restored. She carefully and diligently works on her plans while providing all the assistance she can to both the Argent Crusade and her guild, Large War Club. Category:Horde Category:Blood Elf Category:paladin Category:Move to Archive